Rockman: The End of a Legacy
by Ghostrider3815
Summary: This is story of the demise of Rockman
1. The Little Voice

Chapter 1 The Little Voice  
  
As Rockman did every morning, he was reactivated and went about his business helping Roll with the house work. There has been something wrong with Rockman lately, he been down, like something was bothering him. As one morning, he was helping Roll.  
  
"Is everything alright Rock?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No it isn't. I am your sister, and I know that there is something not right about you. Do you want Dr. Right to scan your body for something?"  
  
"No, there is just something on my mind."  
  
"What."  
  
"It's been years since the Wily died, we have Forte and Blues, so why am I still a fighting robot."  
  
"Are you saying you would like to be a house working robot again?"  
  
"Actually, yes, it would be nice not to have any responsibilities anymore. I have saved the world time after time. With Wily dead, why not now, there will be no one to cause any trouble anymore."  
  
"But what if something happens?"  
  
"We still have Forte and Blues, and if something goes out of their control, then I can be converted back into a fighting robot."  
  
"You are serious about this aren't you."  
  
"This buster on my arm has caused more destruction than you will ever know. I think the world would be a better place if I wasn't here to kill things."  
  
"Rock, you protect the world, not destroy it."  
  
"Roll, the world doesn't need me anymore. I am just a nuisance to us now, I can't get any stronger, and Right is working on another robot to replace me one day."  
  
"Right would never replace you, the world owes a debt to you, if it wasn't for you, the world would be under the rule of Dr. Wily, and he would be dead, so the world would be in anarchy, so it is a good thing that the world has you, Rock. But I can't stop you, if you want to become a house robot again, go ahead."  
  
"I knew that you wouldn't stop me, but there is really one person that I am worried about."  
  
"You want to be what?" Blues couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"The way I was before this entire thing started."  
  
"You want to be a house robot?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I was beaten by a loser of a robot. Why, you are Rockman, you are the savior of the world, you are the person that proved to me that I can go back to the side of Right. Now you want to be a housewife of a robot."  
  
"Don't put in that context."  
  
"But that is what it is, isn't it? You and Roll would be Right's housecleaners."  
  
"That was what I made to be anyways."  
  
"I implore you, do not do it, it is stupid, you're Rockman, not Rock. Rock died when he you were converted into a fighting robot."  
  
"It doesn't matter Blues, I am becoming a normal robot."  
  
"Do what you want, but you will be sorry that you did this."  
  
"I welcome the enthusiasm."  
  
Rockman walked off, Blues looked up at the sky. "I hope you know what you are doing Rockman?"  
  
"Are you sure that you want to be a normal robot again?"  
  
"I am positive."  
  
"Well, let me get this ready." Dr. Right walked over the conversion chamber. "I never thought that I would have to use this again." Rockman walked over to it.  
  
"I didn't either."  
  
"Well, let's begin." Dr. Right started to flip the switch.  
  
"Rockman, don't do it."  
  
"STOP!" Rockman yelled, Dr. Right let go of the switch.  
  
"What is it Rockman."  
  
"I don't know, I just heard a voice, and he told me not to."  
  
"So are you sure that you don't want to be turned back to a robot."  
  
"I think so, but just keep it ready, for some day that I might decide to turn back into a normal robot."  
  
"Okay Rockman." Rockman sat down, wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Roll walked over to here brother. "Are you alright, Rock?"  
  
"I think so, but I don't know."  
  
"What made you stop?"  
  
"I don't know, there was a little voice in my head, it told me to stop."  
  
"And you listened to it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Rock, you'd better come over here, there is something that you might want to see." Rock walked over to the television set and saw West City being completely destroyed.  
  
"Rockman, you'd better get out there, Blues, For. Where did Forte go."  
  
"There." On the screen was Forte, he was the person who attacking the city. "What is he doing there?" Rockman couldn't believe that the person who had helped him beat Wily for the last time, was destroying what they had worked so hard to do. "I've got to go."  
  
"Rockman." He looked back at Dr. Right. "Remember, watch out. Forte isn't someone to mess around with."  
  
"Don't worry Dr. Right, I'll see what is wrong with Forte." 


	2. The Zero Virus

Chapter 2 Zero Virus  
  
Rockman and Blues headed to West City with the teleporter, they had to get there as fast as they could. The headed to the center of the fire, and there stood Forte.  
  
Blue yelled. "Forte, what the hell are doing." Forte didn't pay any attention to Blues. Blues charged his buster and fired. Forte stopped for a moment, looked at Blues, smirked, and kept firing at the city.  
  
"Rockman, what is wrong with him, it is like Forte isn't even there,"  
  
"I don't know. It has been a while since I have seen Forte though."  
  
"It is called the Zero virus." Rockman looked around for someone, but there was no one there.  
  
"What is it Rockman."  
  
"I heard that voice again."  
  
"The same one that told you not to convert? What did he say this time?"  
  
"He said it is called the Zero virus."  
  
"What the hell is the Zero virus?"  
  
"It is a virus that was made by Wily to control all of the repliods."  
  
"Who are you?" Rockman shouted out.  
  
"What did he say this time?"  
  
"It is a virus that was made by Wily."  
  
"Wily has been dead for a while and he still has a presence on the world."  
  
"We it doesn't matter, Forte is still destroying the town. Charge your buster and fire on my command." They charged to their full limits. "Fire." The Rock and Blues Busters fired, hitting Forte head on, but the blast still had no effect on Forte, he just continued on.  
  
"Rockman, what the hell is this?"  
  
"I don't know, for some odd reason the busters can't do anything to Forte. They used to."  
  
"It is the Zero Virus."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"X."  
  
"X. Is this what is making Forte stronger."  
  
"Forte is becoming a lot stronger due to the virus, it reprograms the reploid to come under its command."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"I am X."  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything."  
  
"It will make sense to you sooner or later, Rock, sooner or later."  
  
"What did the little voice say this time?"  
  
"We can't hurt him, it's that damn Zero Virus. It reprograms reploid to come under its control."  
  
"Rockman?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the hell is a reploid?"  
  
"I think it is a robot, something like us." Rockman lowered his buster. "It sucks that we can't do anything to stop him from doing this. All we have done for this world is going down the drain."  
  
"Rockman, he is leaving." Forte teleported away.  
  
"Dr. Right, were did Forte go."  
  
"He went to a base of Wily's. I'll send you there." Rockman and Blues went through the teleporter, not knowing where they were going. 


	3. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 3 The Beginning of the End  
  
Rockman and Blues ended up in a hidden laboratory, somewhere they had not been before. The ran after Forte. They ended up in room, there stood Forte, standing over another robot. "Forte what are you doing."  
  
"I have been summoned by Dr. Wily, Rockman. I am the prototype of a new type of robot, and new program."  
  
"The Zero Virus."  
  
"How do you know that?."  
  
"Someone called X told me."  
  
"X? I have never heard of anyone named X." He looked at the robot below him. "This is Zero, the strongest robot that has ever been made. Dr. Right's new robot will have no chance against him."  
  
"There is no way I am going to let you activate him."  
  
"Rockman, you don't have much of a choice."  
  
Rockman raised his buster. "I won't let you do this." Rockman charged his buster. "Sorry Forte." Rockman fired, hitting Forte in the head. Forte looked over his shoulder, and he fired a buster shot at Rockman.  
  
Rockman's world slowed down, he saw the blast coming at him, and there wasn't anything he could do. He wanted to move, but nothing to him would respond. "Rockman." Then he saw Blues, push him over, Blue was person who took the blast from Forte. Blues fell to the ground, he had a hole through his head, Blues was dead.  
  
Forte continued to activate Zero. Rockman fired at Forte, but they just bounced off his like they were nothing. "Zero will be activated in 48 hours. You have to beat me, and kill him. You can't even hurt me, Zero will be over 5 times stronger than I am, so I don't think you'll win." Rockman became quite angry, but his rage just wasn't enough, Forte was over twice as strong as he was, there was no way that he could beat Forte.  
  
"Rockman, if you will excuse me, I have more people to kill." Forte left, and Rockman right after him. Rockman hunted him down to the ruins of West City.  
  
"You are persistent Rockman. Today is the day that the legend of Rockman will end."  
  
"If I die today, I will take you with me."  
  
"If I die, it will be only a matter before Zero will activate and the world as you know it was be gone."  
  
"Forte, we worked hard to beat Wily the last time, and now you want to end everything we have worked so hard to do."  
  
"I will live forever as the first person to beat Rockman."  
  
"I don't think that will happen." Rockman maneuvered and fired, shooting everything his little buster had in it. Forte was just too much for Rockman, the Rock buster had no effect.  
  
"There is no way Rockman, you buster is too weak, it can't damage me at all." Rockman had one option left. He charged his buster, he sneaked behind Forte, he put his arms around Forte, putting his hand in his buster.  
  
"I have one." The Rock buster exploded, Forte had pieces everywhere, he was dead. Rockman laid there, his arms destroyed, his chest severely damaged. Rockman was breathing heavily, he was dying.  
  
"Rock." Roll ran over to Rockman's side. "Rock, are you going to be aright?"  
  
"Roll, my dear sister. Blues is dead, Forte too. I am soon going to join them."  
  
"Rock, you can't die on me."  
  
"I am sorry Roll, but you'd better watch out for yourselves, Wily made a robot over 10 times stronger that I am. A robot named Zero. There will be no one to protect you."  
  
"No, if I have to die, I will die."  
  
"Roll, remember, this was the way I chose to live, and I will never regret being converted into fighter. Goodbye Roll." Rockman head was limb, he had died. Roll started to cry.  
  
"Roll, there was nothing he loved more than to save the world, you know that."  
  
"Dr. Right, why did he have to die."  
  
"It was the end of Rock, this could have happened a long time ago, he was very lucky, there were many battles he fought in, I am very surprised that he lasted as long as he did. Rock is gone, but there will someone to replace him, Rockman X."  
  
"It won't be that easy to replace Rock, Dr. Right. He was my best friend, my brother, my other half."  
  
"Roll, I knew you would take this hard, but you must remember, Rock is resting now, and there is nothing we can do. Come on, let's go home." They took Rockman's body and headed back to the lab.  
  
The 48 hours have passed since the death of Forte, Blues, and Rock. "Dr. Right, there is something happening."  
  
"What is Roll."  
  
"West City is being attacked again."  
  
"What." Dr. Right ran over to the television. "Who is this time." There was a red robot, he had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes.  
  
"This must be Zero."  
  
"Zero?"  
  
"Rock told me in 48 hours that there would be another robot to terrorize the world, 10 times stronger than Rock was. There is no one to save us. How long before you finish Rockman X."  
  
"He won't be ready for quite a while."  
  
"Then I would put him up. Zero might come here and kill us."  
  
"What make you think that?"  
  
"Rock is dead, why not take out the source of Rock."  
  
"You have a point Roll." Dr. Right place Rockman X in a secret place in his lab, a secret underground compartment. "Where is Zero now."  
  
"Right here." There stood Zero, he had his buster out at Dr. Right and fired, Dr. Right was killed. "You must be Rockman's sister Roll. I am sorry, but." He fired his buster and Roll was killed. "This new Z buster is awesome."  
  
"Zero, we have work to do." There stood an older looking robot, he had wild hair, to his side.  
  
"Coming Isoc." Isoc left. "This is the end of Dr. Right's legacy." Zero left. 


End file.
